


Different Perspectives

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: While Mina is taking some time off from promotions and performances, Jihyo can't shake the feeling that she could have done more to help Mina. But maybe she was helping more than she realized.
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571077
Kudos: 26





	Different Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



> A gift for the Jihyo to my Mina <3

The final notes of the song blasted through the auditorium, and the audience cheered wildly. Jihyo took center stage to give one final bow of gratitude to their fans. She grabbed Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s hands, and they in turn linked hands with the rest of the group. Together as one unit, they bowed.

It should have been a happy moment.

But all Jihyo could think about was how there were only eight of them on stage holding hands and not nine. She missed Mina like crazy—they all did—but she knew that taking this break was the best thing for Mina right now.

As soon as they got off the stage, the others started talking about Mina too. They all reassured each other, and Jihyo, that Mina was okay and that she would be back with them as soon as she was ready. The others all had smiles on their faces as they piled into the car to go back to their dorm.

But Jihyo couldn’t bring herself to smile. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she had failed Mina, as both a leader and a friend. Mina was always so private, trying to keep her struggles to herself as much as possible. Jihyo wished that she had realized sooner just how much Mina was struggling. If she had just done more to help…

The car pulled up to their dorm before Jihyo had even registered the fact that it was moving. She could hardly focus on anything. Mindlessly, she led the group back inside where they all sat down in the living room. The wise thing to do would be to go to bed and rest up for tomorrow, but after a performance, they usually spent a few minutes unwinding together before heading off to bed.

Jihyo, however, walked back to the bedroom she shared with Nayeon, Sana, and Mina for a bit of alone time. Once she stepped into the room and caught sight of Mina’s conspicuously empty bed, her heart sank even further. She knew that Mina was still in Japan to spend time with her family, but there was still that little part of Jihyo’s mind that was hoping that Mina would magically appear in their bedroom.

After closing the door, Jihyo sat down on Mina’s bed and looked around the room. If only there was something she could do for Mina, but she was at a total loss.

Suddenly, Jihyo’s phone started ringing, startling her. She pulled it from her pocket, wondering who in the world would be calling her right now—

Jihyo gasped when she saw Mina’s name on the screen. She immediately answered and raised the phone to her ear. “Hello, Mina?” Jihyo asked.

“Hello,” Mina responded in her sweet, soft-spoken voice. “Did the show go well today?”

It was so nice to hear Mina’s voice again. “It did,” Jihyo said before going on to talk about the performance. Mina seemed to enjoy hearing about the group’s activities, and Jihyo loved sharing it with her. Still, it would have been better to _really_ share it with her. With that thought in her mind, Jihyo quietly added, “I wish you could have been up there with us.”

“Mm,” Mina hummed quietly in response. They both stayed silent for a moment until Mina spoke up again. “Jihyo, there’s something…something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

Jihyo’s chest got tighter. Mina was going to confront her about how she hadn’t helped her enough, wasn’t she? It was already painful enough, and the added reminder from Mina would only make it worse.

Biting her lip in anticipation, Jihyo listened as Mina took a deep breath.

She couldn’t hold it back any longer. Jihyo blurted out, “I’m sorry I let you down,” exactly when Mina said, “Thank you for being there for me.”

After a moment of confused silence, they both said, “What?” in unison.

“When did you let me down?” Mina asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“You—you really don’t know?” Jihyo asked in shock. “I just…wish that I had done more to help. I knew you were having a hard time, but I never realized how bad it was.” She paused, clutching the edge of Mina’s mattress tightly. “I could have helped you get help sooner instead of letting you suffer alone,” Jihyo whispered, afraid of what Mina’s response was going to be.

“But I was never alone,” Mina said.

“What do you mean?” Jihyo asked.

“Jihyo, you’re always the first person to jump in and support me whenever something’s not right,” Mina said. “Whenever we’re on stage and I start to not feel well, you always come up to me and squeeze my hand.”

“So?” Jihyo asked. “That’s barely anything.”

“Barely anything?” Mina asked incredulously. “It means so much to me. It shows me that you care—and that you _notice_.” Mina paused to laugh. “Sometimes, I swear I’ve only been feeling anxious for five seconds when you’re already walking over to me.

“And it’s so much more than that,” Mina continued. “Like when you’d go out to the store and buy me chocolate when I’ve been hiding in my room all day. Or that day when all nine of us were hanging out in the living room and they were all getting really loud, so you sat right behind me and started braiding my hair.

“You’re always looking out for me,” Mina said. “I was going to wait to thank you in person, but I miss you and I couldn’t wait any longer, so I hope it’s okay that I called you—I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” Mina added quickly.

Wiping her eyes and sniffing slightly, Jihyo laughed. “You didn’t interrupt at all.”

“Thank goodness,” Mina said. “I miss all of you so much,” she sighed.

“We miss you, too,” Jihyo said. “But we’ll wait for as long as we need to, for you.”

“Thank you,” Mina said. Then Mina started giggling. “Um, pretend I’m giving you a hug right now,” she said.

Jihyo burst into laughter as well. “Okay then, _Sana_ ,” she teased—but she still wrapped her arm around herself, spiritually returning the hug. “Love you,” Jihyo said.

“Love you, too,” Mina said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jihyo said before they said goodbye one last time and ended the call.

Jihyo set the phone down on the bed and smiled. Maybe she had helped Mina more than she realized. And Mina had certainly helped _Jihyo_ more than she realized. That’s what friendship was all about, right?


End file.
